


[podfic] Coals

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Overworking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Elrond is the only thing keeping Celebrimbor from working to death.





	[podfic] Coals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906752) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/r62hhi1a0vxk0gq/lotr%20Coals%20b.mp3?dl=0) (8.64 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:26

 

**Author's Note:**

> In true Hobbit fashion, I decided to give out presents for my birthday. Ta-da! LotR podfic! Thanks again to yeaka for podfic permission. Hope you don't mind me making my way through your stories! 
> 
> I'm currently playing Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor and I am DEVOURING any works with Celebrimbor! What a fascinating character to play around with.


End file.
